Don't Look and It Won't Hurt
by IWriteNaked
Summary: "We were born out of science, not love." Clebastian. Cannibalism. Gore. Incest. 5 shot or something.


**Finally! A story from my "to write" list that has gotten way too long. Only a few chapters, but yeah. **

**HUGE thanks to Rippingbutterflywings for saving my ass by beta'ing. Writing from my phone is a pain... I love you, homes.**

**WARNING: incest, cannibalism, violence, gore, murder. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

><p>I am shattering like there's glass between each layer of my skin. His devilish grin brings my blood to a boil, and every fiber of my being screams at me to run away. Of course, I never do. As my brother approaches me, I remain stapled to my seat.<p>

"Do not fear me, Sister," Sebastian says soothingly. "We were created as an act of love. Why would I ever hurt you, Clarissa?" The moonlight pools through the window overhead, causing his fair hair to shine silver.

"We were born out of science, not love," I correct him. My fingertips trace over the Parabatai rune over his heart. "Even your Parabatai was one of our fathers experiments. And when Valentine was ready, he ripped that unfortunate boy from his mother's womb while her heart still rallied in her chest. Do not confuse insanity with love, Dear Brother."

Sebastian's gentle smile brings my already unstable foundation to ruins. He destroyed the parts of me that still resisted him. I wonder how he so effortlessly brought me to my knees, reduced me to his obedient slave. But I know now that's not what he did at all. We fell in love.

"We should have killed him," my brother mutters, flopping heavily down beside me on the deep red, plush couch. "When we still knew his location."

"What would we have done with the body?" I ask. "They wouldn't have accepted him in any of the traditional Shadowhunter burial grounds, or allowed his ashes to be used in the City of Bones. Or anywhere. He would have been left to rot."

"We would have put him to good use. You know I don't like wasting meat." Sebastian winks.

The fireplace crackles to the right and the moonlight shines in from the left. His face is lit up from the two, each side similar while still being drastically different.

"You would eat your own father?" I ask.

My brother shrugs. "Only his heart, Sweet Sister."

"Why?"

"It's the darkest part of him. I've always liked dark meat." Sebastian leans forward, capturing my lips with him. Despite the protest in my gut, I eagerly lean into him. His hands slide up the silky fabric of my floor-length green dress.

"How many times have I told you not to do that, Jonathan?"

Sebastian pills away slowly, his onyx eyes blazing lustfully into mine. They flick toward the heavy wooden door.

"You shouldn't have come here, Father."

Valentine scoffs. "You shouldn't be violating your sister, Jonathan."

"Sebastian," he growls. "Jonathan is the name you gave away along with all of your love."

"He didn't love Jace," I snap.

"I did," says Valentine. "I do."

"And you never loved me." Sebastian brings up our father's lack of affection like, "Nice weather were having."

"That's true," Valentine confirms. "I didn't. How could I love a beast like you, Jonathan?"

"My name," Sebastian says stiffly, "is Sebastian."

"Sebastian," Valentine says satirically. "Unhand your sister."

I move onto my brother's lap, just to defy our father. His fingertips dig into my thighs, and it pains me to admit that I often think about his hands around my neck.

"I shouldn't have kept you away from each other. This is not natural." Valentine sounds genuinely disgusted.

"We belong together," I growl. From the moment that the words come tumbling from my lips, I know they are the truth.

"You don't!" Valentine yells.

Sebastian lifts me off his lap, setting me on the couch beside him. He rises slowly to his feet, taking the seraph blade from its sheath.

"Nakir!" he shouts, louder than ever. His voice echoes off the stone walls.

The blade springs to life, engulfed in Heavenly Fire. The light casts a shadow along the wall. Sebastian looks fearless.

"Don't look, Father," Sebastian says calmly. "And it won't hurt."

Valentine doesn't even have find to curse him before the top of his head is gashed open. Small pieces of his brain spread across the marble floor.

There's no going back now.

"Ithuriel!" I scream as I swing my own seraph blade. It swipes through his neck completely. The two of us watch in blissful relief as our father's head rolls through the jelly fragments of brain matter.

My brother kneels beside the headless body, and I admire the blood splattered across his bare chest as he pulls a dagger from his belt.

"Are you really going to eat his heart?"

Sebastian turns his gaze to me. "We are." He cuts through Valentine's white button up.

"I don't want to eat his heart."

"We're doing this, Sister. You do not have a choice."

I swallow hard. Sebastian drives the dagger through our father's chest, and blood pools from the incision onto his fingers. He continues until he's holding the heart in his hands.

"Sebastian…"

He stands directly in front of me, holding the heart at my mouth level. He bends so his mouth is level with it, too. "Together," he demands.

And just like everything else, we do this together. The ichorous scent hits me first. My teeth sink in, and the coppery flavor fills my mouth. I swallow back a gag.

Sebastian groans in approval. We tear away at the same time. I try to focus on watching him chew in order to distract myself. I swallow it, disgust coursing through me.

Sebastian grins, blood in his teeth. I try to smile back, but it feels more like a grimace.

"What a shame," he says, eying me up and down. "I loved this dress."

I look down at myself to find drips of blood trailing down my green silk dress. I look rather festive.

"So did I," I mutter.

Sebastian takes the thin fabric in his calloused hands and rips it down the middle. I shrug it off my shoulders, leaving me bare before him. His obsidian eyes drink me in.

"Will you take me to your chambers, brother?"

He shakes his head. "I want you here." The remainder of the heart lands carelessly in the burning fireplace, where he tosses it. "Sister," he breathes. "Can I take you here, in the glory of all we've built?" He waves his hands around at the brick walls, demasked in all we've conquered together. I stare at the body of the the man who ruined my brother's life before it even began.

I hate this man. What better way to dishonor our father than by making love by his cold, lifeless body?

Despite the demon blood, the terrible things he's done and the terrible things he will do, I love my brother. I love him enough for both of us. All of the love he never received is given back, tenfold, through me.

"Yes, Sebastian."

* * *

><p><strong>... Don't judge me.<strong>

**-IWriteNaked**


End file.
